Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time
by wounded for life
Summary: Sasuke’s death has traumatized Uzumaki Naruto, who desperately seeks a way to change Sasuke’s fate. He finally has an idea one night, and decides to infiltrate the Forbidden Chamber and find a scroll that can send him back in time to change the present. U
1. Prologue: Sasuke's Death

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Prologue

Full summary:

**Sasuke's death has traumatized Uzumaki Naruto, who desperately seeks a way to change Sasuke's fate. He finally has an idea one night, and decides to infiltrate the Forbidden Chamber and find a scroll that can send him back in time to change the present. Unknowingly, he sends himself back to the time of when Yondaime lived, also known as Namikaze Minato, and discovers his own true family history. He then proceeds to change Minato's fate and leaves for Sasuke's. When he returns to his own time, he finds that things have changed a bit too much.**

**A/N: I just thought of this storyline and thought it was great! Give me your support and I assure you I will finish it within by the time it reaches mid March!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Naruto sprinted through the dark hallways, his eyes darting from left to right frantically. His mind was blank; all he wanted now was to find Sasuke. It was only minutes before when a battle had ensued between Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto went to help Sasuke, but was stopped by Pein and Konan. They pressed him back into the lower halls, separating him from his best friend. It was only after a long while til Naruto grew weary and decided to tap into the Kyuubi's powers. He turned into a monstrous demon fox and lunged at Pein, who was the object of his anger. Naruto clawed viciously at his uncle, who was already powerless over the Kyuubi's strength. Konan had executed a large fireball at Naruto, but failed to kill him. Leaving Pein bloody and injured, Naruto advanced towards Konan. He had sent powerful waves of wind at her and created earthquakes which shook the ground. Konan managed to leap over Naruto and disappear with Pein, leaving the Jinchuuriki in a state of anger.

Now, when Naruto was back in his human form, he had finally remembered Sasuke. Running even faster now, Naruto dashed back up the familiar path and shouted, "SASUKE!" Panting, Naruto felt the burn in his legs once more. He was tired, but the thought of Sasuke needing help spurred him on. He began to breath harder now, as his steps became smaller and smaller. Naruto began to feel lost. He looked around, not wanting to stop, into every room, every chamber and corner. Finally, Naruto spotted a silhouette leaning against the large pillar, facing the moon outside. What's worse, there was a long sword sticking through the figure's chest. "Sasuke!!" cried Naruto as he rushed to his friend's side. The Uchiha turned his head to face the blonde. Sasuke was bleeding profusely, but he managed to force a weak smirk on his face. Naruto grabbed his hand tightly and whispered, "I'm going to get you out … I promise!" Sasuke shook his head slowly and grimaced. "Don't … even … try," breathed Sasuke. "Just … kill … I-Itachi."

"You're going to be fine, damnit!" shouted Naruto, who looked at Sasuke's face to the sword that was stuck through his chest.

Sasuke shot Naruto a sarcastic grin and let out his last breath before closing his eyes forever.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay so this is going to kick off my very first 20 chapter story (or more)!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Chapter One: The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay so chapter one is out. This chapter is about how the characters handle Sasuke's death and discuss about what they are going to do about the Akatsuki. R&R if you please to give me inspiration!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sixteen year old Uzumaki Naruto sat alone on the top of Hokage Mountain, letting himself drift off in his own thoughts. It had been five days since Sasuke's funeral, and still it felt like the pain would never go away. He was this close to getting Sasuke back, so close to destroying the Akatsuki once and for all, but instead three members escaped, and probably went into hiding, leaving Naruto with no other trail to track them. Right now, feeling lost and depressed, Naruto wanted to be alone. Even though others tried cheering him up (Ino and Sakura especially), he remained expressionless and destroyed on the inside. The thought of having no Sasuke around him to aggravate him made him feel worse. Naruto had taken the Uchiha for granted. No more will he ever hear his rival's voice. The word 'dobe' had disappeared the moment Sasuke had died. 'Where do I go from here?' wondered Naruto, letting his jacket flow loosely in the strong wind. Despite the fact that Tsunade was glad that the Akatsuki had retreated, probably for a long period of time, Naruto knew that she didn't understand his pain. It was frustrating to know that the 'wise' Godaime was ignorant of the Uzumaki's feelings.

Haruno Sakura stood behind Naruto, bearing a worried expression on her face. She approached him slowly, knowing very well that he was too fragile to be reminded of Sasuke's death. "Naruto?" said Sakura, her voice bringing Naruto back down to earth from his distant thoughts. He turned around and looked at her with a wounded look, which softened her heart almost immediately. He walked towards her and stopped when their whole figures were only a few inches away from the other. Sakura gazed up at Naruto, finally realizing how tall he really was. The blonde frowned slightly as he leaned forward towards her lips. Sakura felt herself lift her right hand upwards and run her hand gently through his hair, then stopping at the back of his head and pulling him closer. Naruto saw her close her eyes and open her mouth slightly, but he couldn't kiss her now. Not now of all times. There was just no emotion within him anymore. "I can't," whispered Naruto, feeling his heart break into two. "There's nothing inside me."

Sakura's eyes were still closed; she didn't care if Naruto didn't want to. She wanted to let him know that she was waiting for him. 'I'm always here for you,' thought Sakura. Naruto sighed and muttered, "Sakura …" She moved forward and glued her lips onto his and drowned him in her sweet, warm love. Naruto's lips didn't move, nor did he bother to deepen the kiss. Even though he had waited so long for this moment, he never imagined that it would be now. They stayed like this for a few minutes before Naruto pulled away slowly.

"I told you I can't," drawled Naruto, his blue eyes gazing into Sakura's green eyes.

"Don't be like this." Sakura straightened Naruto's collar and smiled. "Sasuke wouldn't want you to be so listless all this while." Now, Naruto noticed that tears were welling up in her eyes. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. Sakura put her arms round his neck and sobbed. "I'm trying to be strong for you, Naruto," whispered Sakura. Her words melted his heart. Naruto squeezed her tightly and said, "I'll be here for you. I'll make things right."

"How can you? Our best friend's dead!"

"I … promise you. I'll make the pain go away."

Sakura smiled weakly and kissed Naruto on the cheek. She had never seen him so understanding before, especially when they were still Team 7. Right now, she knew that he had matured … so much until she fell for him. Sakura knew her puppy love for Sasuke had gone, and now it was true love that was being developed between her and Naruto. The blonde smiled and cupped her chin. "I love you," said Naruto, before leaning in for another kiss. His lips held the sweet taste of honey, and Sakura indulged herself in it deeply. When they both pulled away, Naruto finally said, "It's time we got off this rock," softly.

Sakura nodded and clutched his hand as they descended the rocky steps back down to Konoha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi," called Tsunade from the outside of the Jounin's room. The silver-haired Copy Ninja glanced sideways at the door and sighed. Jumping off his bed, Hatake Kakashi proceeded to the door and opened it. He greeted Tsunade and let her in, then closing the door quietly. "What brings you here, Tsunade-sama?" asked Kakashi, while slipping his Icha Icha book into the drawer without hesitation. The Hokage turned to the window and said, "I just wanted your thoughts on what to do from here." Kakashi raised his eyebrows and asked, "Shouldn't that question be for the Council?" Tsunade shook her head and folded her arms. "They think it's time we took a rest from the Akatsuki," replied the blonde Hokage. She turned to Kakashi with a dark expression on her face and continued, "I don't think we can give the three a chance for freedom. Not after what they did to the Uchiha kid." Kakashi nodded; he knew that she was right. The Council turned ignorant after being notified that three members had escaped with one injured. They thought that it was no longer a threat, but Kakashi and Tsunade knew very well that they would start recruiting again soon. And this time they would have more advanced plans and better members.

Kakashi stood next to Tsunade and said, "We should track them down." Tsunade looked to Kakashi and asked, "But how? They left no clue, no trace of where they are going to go next. They are obviously going into hiding and planning to contact their leader for more members." Kakashi knew very well who the leader was. It was the masked member, Tobi. He had tried looking for the Akatsuki mastermind, but it seemed as though Tobi had disappeared off the face of the earth for the moment.

"Then we must improvise and use all thinking methods to create a theory." Kakashi blinked and stared out at the moon. "There's a chance that one of our theories, if investigated properly, could uncover a clue leading to the Akatsuki's location." Tsunade nodded with an understanding look and said, "Very well. We shall start in the morning, shall we?" Kakashi nodded, but did not hesitate to tell Tsunade to head back. Instead, he chanced upon a newer subject. "What about Naruto?"

"I know he's been very devastated and depressed," said Tsunade flatly. "It just needs time."

"He'll never have enough time because it's Sasuke that died."

"I know Naruto's strong, Kakashi," said Tsunade with finality. "He can handle it in time to come." She headed for the door and reached for the knob. Before she could even get a grip on it, Kakashi piped, "What if he wants revenge? Or wants to … _change certain things?_" Tsunade frowned and replied in a quick tone, "Just keep an eye on him then." When the door closed, Kakashi turned back to the window and looked out at the rest of the village. If his hunch was correct, Kakashi knew that Naruto would think up of a plan and try to change what was done. He just had to obey Tsunade's order and keep an eye on the blonde. Sighing, Kakashi began to think about the Akatsuki.

They had escaped, that's for sure, and they were still alive somewhere. He was worried about those three. He knew very well that they would go find Tobi and receive orders for new members, but his ultimate worry was Uchiha Itachi. He would be the target before Pein for Naruto, Kakashi predicted. And the worse part was, Sasuke had only reconciled with Naruto just recently; two days before his death. Kakashi could remember it like it was just yesterday, and not a week before.

-----------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------

_Uchiha Sasuke stepped casually into Konohagakure, his expression merely an unreadable surface. The Jounin stationed at the East Gate stared at Sasuke for a moment before shouting to the other perimeter guards, "Uchiha Sasuke's here!!" Sasuke, before he could even explain, was surrounded by multiple Chuunin and Jounin. Shaking his head, he quietly went along with them. There was nothing for him to hide. They took him up to the Hokage's Office, but before they even approached the entrance, Uzumaki Naruto let out a shout of joy. "Sasuke!!" hollered Naruto as he ran towards the Uchiha teen. Sasuke smirked and gave the overexcited blonde a wave, indicating a change in his attitude. "Naruto," said Sasuke as Naruto stopped in front of him, panting heavily. "You came back!" _

"_Only because I need your help …"_

"_About what …? And where's your Team Snake?"_

"_They … retired momentarily … or maybe permanently."_

"_Oh, so you're coming back to stay, right?!"_

"_Why else would I be here talking to you like three years ago?"_

_Naruto grinned and patted his best friend on the back. Sasuke shrugged and said, "I'm about to be interrogated." Naruto chuckled and shrugged too. "There's nothing I can do, y'know."_

"_Just get Team 7 at the training grounds and I'll tell you about it."_

_Naruto watched the Jounin bring Sasuke up to the Hokage's Office with a small smile on his face. Instead of being out there looking high and low for Sasuke, he came right back to Konoha. 'What a relief,' thought Naruto. Without hesitation, Naruto ran off in search for Sakura, Kakashi and Sai. As soon as Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi, the silver-haired Jounin said, "I saw almost everything. Thanks for interrupting the Jounin escort and ruining my rep, Naruto." The blonde laughed and scratched his head nervously. "Sasuke wants to see us. Including Sai," said Naruto flatly. "At the old training grounds," finished Kakashi, "isn't that right?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_Kakashi smiled; he had never seen Naruto this happy before. "Just head to the training grounds now and I'll go get Sakura and Sai," ordered Kakashi as he disappeared._

"_Sasuke!" called Sakura, waving at the approaching Uchiha excitedly. Sasuke smirked and folded his arms and greeted, "Long time no see, huh?"_

"_You betcha!" exclaimed Naruto._

"_I'm sure you've met Sai, right?" asked Kakashi, pointing to the pale boy standing behind Sakura._

_Sasuke nodded and leaned against a nearby tree. "Hey I have an idea," Naruto said, "why don't we spend time together today and talk about Sasuke's problem TOMORROW?!" The raven-haired teenager sighed and teased, "You never change, do you, Naruto?" "Is that a challenge!?"_

"_I'll take you on anytime."_

-----------------------------FLASHBACK END-----------------------------

Kakashi chuckled to himself and leaned against the wall. Those days were over, he knew. Naruto would probably never treat Sai the same way as he treated Sasuke. There was no replacement for the best friend of Uzumaki Naruto. Turning to the drawer, Kakashi pulled it open and grabbed out the familiar orange book that he was so engrossed with before the Hokage interrupted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next chapter: Visiting Sasuke**

**Really, I hope I can bring tears to the reader's eyes by the end of this story, or hopefully chapter two :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Chapter Two: Visiting Sasuke

**A/N: This chapter centers on Naruto (and a bit of NaruSaku) and how he tries to deal with the loss of Sasuke. He then gets the idea of time travel. I think this'll be a short chapter, or maybe not as short as I may think. R&R and give me your comments!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The rain was especially heavy today. Everyone would be rushing into their homes and take shelter, but not for Uzumaki Naruto. He stood in front of the grave of Uchiha Sasuke, letting the rain drench him completely. He felt numb and empty. The body of Sasuke lay beneath the soil which he was standing on, and it didn't make him feel any better. Soon the memory of Sasuke would fade away gradually, like all the other dead ones, including Jiraiya. Naruto didn't want to forget Sasuke. He didn't even want to lose him in the first place. Naruto realized that all his life, after the incident at the Village of Mist, he never thought about how hard it was if Sasuke had really died, and wouldn't be coming back. Now there was no one for him to argue with, compete with or even fight with. It was all too much to take in. Naruto lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes. The raindrops landed on his face, but as cold as they were, Naruto could never find a way to wake up from this nightmare. The grave seemed to be getting even more depressing the more Naruto looked at it.

Even under the heavy rain, Naruto could sense that Sakura was behind him, holding an umbrella, waiting for him. Naruto sighed and turned around and said, "You don't have to do this for me, Sakura." The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and shook her head as she sheltered Naruto. "I know I don't have to," Sakura murmured into his ear, "but I just want to." Before Naruto could protest, Sakura lifted her head and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She gradually let go of the umbrella and fell into his arms, just as Naruto caught her lips gently and kissed her back. He loved her, and still loved her, but he didn't think that now would be the great moment to kiss and express his love for her. It just wasn't the right time. Sakura was trying to make him feel better, he knew, but what he wasn't sure of was whether she really loved him. Naruto pulled away, but said nothing as he looked into Sakura's green eyes. "What is it?" asked Sakura, her arms still around his neck, weighing him down slightly. Naruto shook his head. "I was just … wondering, if you … really love me," muttered the blonde. Sakura was taken aback. "I mean … why now of all times?" asked Naruto. "Why didn't you … come to me before Sasuke …" Before he could finish, however, Sakura put her finger to his lips.

She brushed the hair away from the face and said, "I just didn't think he'd die."

Naruto frowned. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"I thought maybe," Sakura said, "maybe there was another day for it, but I realize, life's full of twists. I just didn't want to lose you like I lost Sasuke-kun."

Sakura was now as drenched as Naruto was as she said, "I'm worried, Naruto." She hugged him tightly and hoped that he would embrace her in turn. Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He was emotionally overwhelmed right now, but all he saw was Sakura. He cared deeply for her and loved her. He didn't want to lose her too. The pain was already unbearable after Sasuke's death, and he didn't know how he would handle it if Sakura was lost too. "I … love you, Naruto," whispered Sakura. Naruto squeezed her tightly and nibbled at her neck softly. Sakura closed her eyes and let out a long sigh as Naruto continued to kiss her lovingly on the face, and then proceeding to her lips. It was weird how they could kiss each other in front of Sasuke's grave so easily, and yet, refrain from doing it all in front of him when he was alive. Sakura guessed that she was still emotionally attached to him at that point, and when he died, she was left with the remaining choice: Naruto.

But this was true love, she knew. "Let's go back before we catch a cold …" suggested Naruto suddenly. Sakura nodded and held his hand tightly as they left the grounds.

Naruto and Sakura both stopped in front of the kunoichi's home and gazed at each other for a moment. It still was a gloomy and freezing night, and it was still raining, but luckily Naruto had bothered to pick up the umbrella before they left the memorial grounds. He held it high, and made sure that Sakura got most of the sheltering. Smiling slightly, he stepped closer and gave her a light peck on the lips before saying, "Goodnight." Sakura whispered a goodnight and turned for the door. However, before she even slid open the door, she turned back to Naruto and smiled sweetly at him. "Hey wait," Naruto said suddenly, "you forgot this." He walked towards her and handed her the closed umbrella and grinned cheekily. Sakura took it and let out a soft giggle before entering her house.

Naruto sighed and disappeared back to his apartment. 'Great, just what I need. A wet floor to deal with,' thought Naruto, glaring down at his wet and slippery apartment floor. "Hey dobe," called a voice from behind. It sounded too familiar. Naruto turned around, and saw no one, but within a split second, as a result of spinning around to fast, he slipped and landed hard on his ass on the hard, and unluckily, wet floor. 'Ow,' thought Naruto with an annoyed expression plastered on his face. Shaking his head, Naruto knew that it was his imagination yet again. It always attacked him whenever he was alone. It sickened him. It made him become angry at Sasuke sometimes, angry because he didn't want Sasuke to leave so fast. "It isn't fair," murmured Naruto to himself. Clenching his fist, the rising anger mixed with sadness caused him to be in a state of pain. "IT ISN'T FAIR!" roared the Jinchuuriki as he smashed his fist into the hard wall. Naruto groaned in pain and rubbed his knuckles.

"This just isn't my day."

_Is it ever? _The voice of Uchiha Sasuke started to float in his head again. _Control yourself, dobe._

Naruto frowned and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, the naked teenager stood there under the rushing water, his thoughts still centered on Sasuke. _You know you can't be like this forever. _He hated the voices. He knew he was to go crazy one of these days. Naruto turned around and saw the worst mental projection in his entire life: Uchiha Sasuke. "Sasuke …?"

"Yeah, dobe, it's me."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and opened them again. Sasuke was still standing there, his arms folded. He didn't seem to be getting wet though. "Are you real?" asked Naruto, hoping for him to be very real indeed. "I'm only real when you think I am, but I'll always be dead," answered Sasuke smugly. He grimaced and walked out through the closed bathroom door. Naruto, in a panic, turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and rushed out the bathroom, with his hand holding the bath towel, which was poorly wrapped around his waist, leading down to his knees. Sasuke was gone. Naruto gritted his teeth and turned to the wall. He didn't want to hallucinate, not now. "Why'd you have to go?" breathed the blonde, tears streaking down his face.

Naruto lay motionless in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. The cold night wind rushed into his room and caressed his face gently, sending shivers down his spine. The moonlight shone dimly into the room, only showing silhouette of certain objects, which Naruto was trying to guess which was which. It was a feeble attempt to get Sasuke out of his head.

"Shelf …" whispered Naruto, his eyes half closed. "Pencils …"

There was a sigh that came from beside the shelf. Naruto saw no silhouette. "How the hell are you going to get through life if you're guessing which objects are which, dobe?" taunted Sasuke, revealing himself to Naruto. "Get out of my head," growled Naruto. "What would you do to get me back?" asked Sasuke, his tone a sly one. Naruto raised his eyebrows and turned to the hallucination of Sasuke.

"Would you do anything to get me back?" Sasuke asked, with a satisfying smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Now you're talking to your projection, aren't you, dobe?" mocked the imaginary Uchiha.

Naruto sat up and faced Sasuke with an empty stare. "What do you mean anything?"

"I'm your best friend, dobe. Do whatever it takes to _change_what was done."

Before Naruto could respond, Uchiha Sasuke disappeared into the shadows. After a short while of thinking, Naruto finally thought of an idea.

_Time travel._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**So how's chapter two? **

**Next Chapter: The Forbidden Chamber**


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Chapter Three: The Forbidden Chamber

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, y'all! Well the chapter title says all, no? This is where Naruto makes the attempt to travel back in time.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Naruto leaped across the rooftops, in search of Hatake Kakashi. It was still night, but Naruto was sure that it the sun would rise soon in less than three hours. He did not have much time. When he landed on the Jounin's home, he immediately looked into the window nearby. Kakashi was sound asleep on his bed, with the atrocious novel, Icha Icha; he had been reading all night in order to get himself to sleep. Naruto opened it carefully, only to make the Copy Ninja stir in his sleep with the shocking creak that had sounded while lifting the window pane. "Kakashi," whispered the blonde, stepping into Kakashi's room. The Jounin stirred again, but did not awaken. "Kakashi!" whispered Naruto in a more rough tone. Kakashi held an uncomfortable expression on his face and opened his eyes slowly. Turning to the source of the annoying whisper, Kakashi groaned, "What is it now …?" Naruto ran to his sensei's side and knelt down on the ground. "Kakashi, you must tell me where I can perform time travel," demanded Naruto in a hushed whisper. The silver-haired Jounin seemed too busy with sleeping, so he merely blurted out the answer. "The For … bidden Chamber …"

Within a split second, Uzumaki Naruto disappeared out of the apartment with a new destination in mind: The Forbidden Chamber. He knew it was somewhere beneath the earth, beneath the Hokage Tower, and Naruto predicted that it would be guarded by skilled ANBU. Devising a plan in his head, Naruto used the Invisibility Jutsu he had learnt while in a battle with Rock Nin during an escort mission. Naruto had carefully memorized the seal order and the words and by the end of the mission, had learnt a new and useful jutsu. Now, cloaked and unseen, Naruto carefully walked into the compounds of the Hokage.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi awoke with a start. He looked around the room, his eyes scanning every different object. Was it a dream? Kakashi had dreamt that Naruto whispered something to him, and clearly, he had given the blonde the answer he needed. Racking his brain, Kakashi spent about five minutes before he suddenly looked up in fear. "The Forbidden Chamber!" breathed a very tense and agitated Jounin. Almost immediately, Kakashi concluded that it was not a dream at all. He feared that Naruto would turn back time in order to save Sasuke. Grabbing his Jounin vest, the silver-haired Copy Ninja leaped out into the night, while wearing the thick, green combat vest. As he approached the Hokage Tower, Kakashi sensed that Naruto would have already gone in, considering the fact that Naruto had learnt a lot with Sasuke during the past few days. Landing in front of the two guards, Kakashi asked in a breathless tone, "Where's Uzumaki Naruto?"

One of the guards suddenly jolted and asked, "He came here?"

"That is only my guess," replied Kakashi flatly. He peered into the dark hallways and said, "I need you to head down to the Forbidden Chamber with me." The other guard raised his eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

"I believe he went down into the Chamber for a personal loss."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, can we just get down there and see if he's there?"

Deep inside, Kakashi only hoped that it was a dream and not the real thing. Soon, the three dashed into the Hokage Tower, looking for a certain blonde that might be hatching a crazy plan.

"C'mon, where is it?!" breathed Naruto anxiously as he flipped through all the scrolls and books as quietly as he could. He had spent about ten minutes here and he could find nothing concerning time travel. He advanced to the other side of the Chamber and started searching again. He knew it was here somewhere. Konoha could most probably be the strongest village, thus gaining access to the strongest and the most forbidden of skills. Naruto picked up a black scroll and read it through. Nothing. It was merely a jutsu where Naruto could curse his opponents. Not what he needed.

Suddenly, his ears pricked. He could hear whispers outside the entrance. Turning around in horror, he realized that only Kakashi could have guessed that it was he that had infiltrated the Chamber. Speeding up his search, Naruto finally found the scroll he needed and unrolled it open onto the table. "Naruto?" called Kakashi, his voice echoing loudly in the gigantic Chamber. 'Damn it,' thought Naruto as he formed the seals slowly first. The soft, calm footsteps soon turned into stomping noise, which made Naruto even more nervous. 'Finally!' thought Naruto as he had quickly memorized the seals and was re-doing it once more for the final time. Kakashi turned into a corner and found Naruto, who had formed the last seal just in time. "Naruto …!" shouted Kakashi as he dashed frantically for the blonde. Naruto's mouth opened as he whispered into the cold Chamber, "Ima ryokō suru no Jutsu!"

Within a split second, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves and a few scrolls landed right in front of Kakashi's feet. "Damnit," cursed the Jounin. He had just lost another student.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namikaze Minato sat in his office, with a pen in his mouth. He smirked and turned to the large clear window in his chair. 'Wonderful, just wonderful,' thought the blonde cheerfully. 'My son's going to be born … right here in this beautiful village.' Minato had received the perfect life he could have with Kushina, and nothing was going to tear him away from it. While drifting in his thoughts, someone knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama, Jiraiya is here to see you," informed the ANBU outside Minato's office. He stood up and exclaimed, "Let him in, then!"

The door opened and the white-haired Sannin stepped into the Hokage's Office. "Nice to see you again, Minato," said Jiraiya in a fatherly tone. Minato shrugged with a sly smirk and advanced towards his sensei. Both of them stretched their arms out wide and gave each other a tight hug. They had not seen each other for a year or so, and Minato was extremely glad that his sensei could come back to Konoha to witness the birth of his beautiful baby boy. "So have you named the kid yet?" asked Jiraiya, with a wide smile on his face. Minato sighed and replied, "No, not yet. Kushina's still thinking, but I wanna name him Miyuki. What d'you think?" Jiraiya opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Why that's the reason why Kushina's still THINKING! Miyuki's a boring name, Minato!"

"Yeah, but think about it! Miyuki and Minato both start with the same kanji!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped at the young Hokage's foolish reason. "You never take things seriously, do you?" drawled Jiraiya. Minato stepped forward and with much authority in his voice, he said, "As a matter of fact, I am serious."

Uzumaki Naruto appeared in a swirl of leaves right behind the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He looked around in surprise and was stunned to see that many things were different, especially the Hokage Mountain. There were only four faces. 'Did I go back too far?' thought Naruto to himself sheepishly as he started to walk around the village. He spent about a few minutes looking around the village before he chanced on a shocking sight. Out of the Uchiha compound stepped Fugaku, a pregnant Mikoto and a three year old Uchiha Itachi. "This is bad," muttered Naruto to himself, finally realizing the reality of this situation.

He had just gone back fifteen years in time, instead of just fifteen days.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not so sure about the fifteen days part, but I'm starting to get psyched.**

**Next Chapter: Naruto, Meet Namikaze Minato!**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Chapter Four: Naruto, Meet Namikaze Minato!

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and useful criticism from KyLewin. I got a little confused with myself somehow, so this might not be very perfect and good.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Naruto walked around the village, somehow feeling lost even though he knew the way around. Many villagers were staring at him, as though it was as if he did not belong here. Well, he didn't belong here yet, did he? Looking around the streets, Naruto scratched his head and started wracking his brain for another plan. Before he could progress any further towards the training grounds (which did not change its appearance on bit), he bumped into a tall, sturdy blonde man. Looking down at him with an alarmed expression was the Yondaime Hokage, also known as Namikaze Minato. "Well, well. Are you the strange kid that's been causing suspicion around here?" asked Minato, folding his arms. Naruto bore a strange look on his face as he straightened his jacket. "I … I am?" he said, his voice laced with genuine confusion. Minato raised his eyebrows and marveled at how the teenager, probably sixteen, looked so much like him. Minato shuddered. 'Uncanny,' thought the young Hokage. He shook the thoughts off and suddenly patted Naruto hard on the back. "What's your name, kid?" Minato asked, shooting Naruto one of his cockeyed grins.

"Naruto," replied the teenager, putting his hands in his pockets. "That's a funny name," muttered Minato to himself while scratching his chin lightly with his index finger. He looked back at Naruto and drawled, "Where do you come from?" There was a long, awkward silence between the two before Naruto gulped and hastily answered, "N-Nami no Kuni!" Within a second, Minato looked up and hollered, "Oho!" Naruto flinched in surprise. He had never imagined the Yondaime to be this hyperactive, let alone so charismatic. Truth be told, he actually didn't care about Minato at all. "Damn, but you look just like me!" exclaimed Minato. "Are you related to me by any chance? My long lost cousin? Anyone …?" Naruto shook his head. The thought never crossed his mind before. 'Come to think of it … I DO look like him!' thought Naruto, feeling even more confused the more he looked at Minato. "What are you doing here exactly?"

"I'm here because I wanted to … … meet a friend!"

Minato thought it was a bit rich, but he decided to let the harmless looking kid go anyway.

"Ah. Well run along then, mini me!"

Naruto shuddered at the two words 'mini me' and immediately ran off. Minato put his hands in his pockets and watched Naruto disappear behind a corner of the street and sighed. Behind him appeared Jiraiya, who held an extremely satisfied look on his face. "Minato!" shouted the Sannin. "I was looking all over the village for you!" Minato turned to his mentor and shrugged. "I move fast, sensei."

"Yeah well, so does your wife's brain. She's finally thought of a perfect name for your boy," said Jiraiya with a snigger. Minato immediately abandoned all thoughts that were centered on Naruto. He gasped and grabbed Jiraiya's collar and demanded, "What's the name?! Is it Miyuki?!"

"N-No!" Jiraiya exclaimed, "It's NARUTO!" Minato froze and let go of Jiraiya's collar. "N-Naruto?" stammered the Hokage, stepping backwards in shock. Jiraiya scratched his head and chuckled nervously. "I was afraid you wouldn't want to name him after naruto …" murmured the old man to himself. He was referring to the steamed fishcake which was always included in Ichiraku's Ramen, which was small and circular with a pink swirl in the middle of it. Minato soon became as confused as ever. "Well … well … I guess it's a good n-name, huh?" said Minato, looking at Jiraiya with a pathetic expression. "It is the name of one of your characters … in your b-books." Jiraiya clapped his hands together with large eyes and said, "OF COURSE!"

With that, Jiraiya disappeared, probably off to tell Kushina about the coincidence. There was a bigger coincidence in front of Minato right now. The blonde, Naruto, who had the same name as his son, also had blonde hair and the same blue eyes that Minato has. Something was definitely out of place. Looking to the corner of the street, Minato advanced towards the path in which Naruto had just taken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto continued running for as far as his legs could take him, in order to find a quiet spot to think about how he should be getting to the correct place and in the correct time. He quickly entered the forests and finally found a safe and hidden spot to rest in. He sat down on the ground and reflected on his bizarre meeting with Minato. Somehow he felt like he knew the Hokage, or maybe, as Minato had said, was even related in such a way which Naruto would never think of. What had Jiraiya and Kakashi kept from him?

Sighing in despair, Naruto looked around, wondering if he could just get help from Minato himself, or maybe find Jiraiya, who may still be alive in this time. "Naruto," called Minato, appearing in front of the blonde. He looked down at the young sixteen year old and folded his arms. "You have some explaining to do."

"What is there to explain, Hokage-sama?" retorted Naruto, feeling frustrated.

"Everything, like where you came from."

Naruto frowned and looked away. He let out a sigh and said, "I'm from the future."

"It can't be that far into the future, considering the fact that you have a shinobi's look about you."

Naruto nodded. All he wanted now was the help of the Fourth. Looking up at the tall adult, Naruto asked, "Can you help me go back?" Minato furrowed his brows and sat down next to Naruto. "Sure," Minato said, "you are, after all, my son." Naruto's heart skipped a beat. His expression turned into a face contorted with shock. "I'm your SON?"

Minato nodded curtly and replied, "Yeah. I just found out from Jiraiya."

"He's still alive?"

"Alive?" Minato tilted his head to one side slightly, with a craggy face.

Naruto scratched his head and struggled for a moment before telling Minato everything that had happened to Jiraiya. "I'll be damned," said Minato. "He became your sensei for a while and taught you the Rasengan I see." His face drooped to sadness gradually the more he thought about it. "It sucks to know the future," murmured Minato sadly.

"I'm sorry, I guess." Naruto looked away and looked down at his own hands. "I couldn't stop him."

Minato moved closer to his son and felt the need to know more. "Who was he?"

"Pein," said Naruto, feeling the sting of the wretched name.

'Him …?' thought Minato, with a serious look on his face. 'I never thought he'd do something that bold.' "I'll stop him."

"How can you? I can't risk changing too much of the future."

Minato patted Naruto gently on the back and said, "I wish I was there. Am I?"

The young blonde shook his head. He looked to his father and continued, "You died right after I was born." That did it. Naruto knew that there would be consequences to face in his time, but he could not help but to trust Minato even more with the future. "I never knew love. I never knew my parents." The Hokage adjusted his Jounin vest slightly. "H-how did I die?"

"You sealed the Kyuubi in me and died right after that. You were a hero. I wasn't."

"What d'you mean?" Minato started to feel the pain growing inside his heart. He pitied Naruto and wanted very much to change the future for him. For them. "The villagers treated me like crap, like I was a damned monster."

"Just because of the Kyuubi," continued Naruto. "I was an outcast."

Minato closed his eyes and shook his head. The villagers never understood anything, did they? "I'm sorry," he apologized. Naruto glanced sideways and looked at his father, who held a crushed expression. "I handled it well. You don't have to be sorry."

'Man, I'm already a failure as a father even before my son was born.'

The two sat there silently, not uttering a single word. They were already thinking about everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah … don't think it's that good. I got Geography assignments so I was a bit late with this one. Yeah.**

**Next Chapter: The Kyuubi Attacks!**


	6. Chapter 5

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Chapter Five: The Kyuubi Attacks!

**A/N: Hello 8D Chapter Five is finally out! Thanks for all the reviews and the tips! This will be the last chapter where Naruto will get to spend time with Minato and Kushina, before the Kyuubi attacks and when Minato helps his son back to the point before Sasuke's death. A little bit of KakaAnko (I'm very random) and besides, my friend wanted some lime . I have to get rid of the random pairing habit.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Konohagakure, Present Era

Kakashi sat back in his chair and scratched his head. It was already two days and Tsunade had decided not to make a move about Naruto. Looking at his options, Kakashi realized that Naruto had taken the scroll along with him. It gave him a massive headache and worries that gave him stomachaches. He stared down at his paperwork and sighed. There were too many thoughts in his mind. What if Naruto never comes back? What if he changes this time too much? What if he brings back someone who had died? Questions, questions and more questions flooded his mind. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Looking up, Kakashi wondered if it was another one of those irritating messengers again, sent from Tsunade. She was probably too lazy to walk. "Come in," drawled Kakashi. The door swung open; instead of seeing a frantic and sweating messenger, there stood Konoha's craziest kunoichi, Mitarashi Anko. He sat up, feeling his mind go blank. She knew he had a thing for her, and yet, being the famous Copy Ninja, he had never made a move. "A-Anko …!" Kakashi blinked and watched her walked towards his table.

"Now isn't really the time, y'know?"

"I know you've been worrying about Naruto," said Anko, her voice laced with mischief.

She sat down on Kakashi's lap, facing him. "I never really saw your face," muttered the kunoichi dreamily. She reached for Kakashi's mask and slowly pulled it down. Anko leaned forward and admired his handsome face. She moved closer and closer and soon, their lips were glued tightly together. Kakashi felt himself sliding his hand round her waist and pulling her in.

Anko chuckled deviously and started some serious nibbling on his neck. Kakashi felt like he had just jumped off the highest cloud. He was enjoying himself, alright, but now was not the right time to start some erotic makeout session. The Copy Ninja pressed his lips against hers and let his tongue go sliding in, but before things got hotter, the door swung open yet again. Tsunade stood at the doorway, shocked at the scene that was laid out in front of her eyes. "K-Kakashi …!" Tsunade knew she was blushing, but she was never the perverted type. "You think I'm slacking but this is what you're doing behind your closed door?!"

Kakashi immediately pushed Anko away, but he overdid it. Anko fell to the ground, landing on her ass. She pouted and looked at Tsunade. "Can't we have a little more privacy, Tsunade-sama?" pleaded Anko with a child's tone. Kakashi blushed and stammered, "I-I think Anko-san should g-go now, ne?" The dark-haired female sighed and shook her head. She stood up and headed for the door. Before she left, however, Anko turned back to Kakashi and blew him a kiss. With a soft giggle, Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade cleared her throat and Kakashi hastily pulled up his mask. It had already been bad enough to let the Godaime see what had happened in the last few minutes, but he had revealed his face as well. 'Bummer,' thought Kakashi sheepishly. "S-So, what is it, Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi, forcing a confident look on his face as if nothing had happened. Tsunade decided to forget about what had just happened and stepped into the office. "I believe Naruto has just made contact."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi stared at the bench for a few seconds before turning back to Tsunade. "What?"

Tsunade shook her head and pointed to the words carved on the stone. "It carved itself there, and put Naruto's name after the message."

"You mean he's doing this from the past?"

"It seems likely."

"Well, great! I think we can help him if he writes more!" Kakashi finally felt relief wash over him. Tsunade folded her arms and continued, "The problem is, we can't communicate with him as we are _their_ future."

Kakashi looked back down at the bench sheepishly. "Oh," he uttered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto wasn't sure if Minato's idea was going to work. He stared down at the bench and sighed. Looking at the kunai in his hand, he didn't know what this could do. "What, you're kinda doubtful no one's ever gonna notice?" asked Minato, folding his arms. Naruto shrugged. "Hey son," Minato said, "you said that this bench was here in your time." Naruto scratched his head and drawled, "Well the problem is I don't know if they replaced this old bench."

"Oh."

"Yeah," breathed Naruto. He slid the kunai back into his pouch and sat down on the bench.

Minato sat down next to Naruto and fidgeted with his hands. "Well rest assured you'll be back before nightfall tomorrow." Naruto gave Minato an appreciative look, but did not even think of giving his father the first and the last hug of his life. He wanted more. Scratching his head, Naruto probably knew that he had already changed Minato and Kushina's fate. 'So I guess I'll be seeing you in the future, huh dad?' Minato stretched and yawned. He looked up at the sky and said, "Well, let's go meet your mother, shall we?" Naruto gulped and nodded. He was nervous, considering the fact that he had never met his mother before.

Minato stood up and gestured Naruto to follow him. "She'll love you. I promise," assured Minato in a fatherly sort of tone. Even though he was only in his late twenties, Naruto felt like he would be a great father.

"I mean she's only a few days away from labor, y'know? So try not to let out too much of your interests. She'll be flooding baby Naruto with all that …" droned Minato, as they walked through the hospital corridors. They turned round a corner and stopped in front of ward 101. The blonde Hokage smiled at his son and opened the door. Naruto looked into the room and saw a beautiful young woman, obviously in her twenties, resting on the bed. She had flaming red hair, and boy was it long. She opened her eyes and gazed at Naruto for a moment before looking to Minato. "Hey, honey, is that your clone?" asked Kushina in a sort of boyish tone. Minato chuckled and shook his head. "That, Kushina, is our boy in sixteen, Namikaze Naruto."

Kushina stared at Minato for a while before erupting in laughter. Naruto rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He didn't know that his mother had most of his personal traits. "Mom," said Naruto suddenly, stopping Kushina in her laughter. She looked at Naruto with curious eyes, and then said, "Come over here." He strode towards his mother and stopped next to her. Looking into her black eyes, Naruto inhaled and then said, "It's really your son you're looking at." Kushina frowned and looked deeper into Naruto's blue eyes. It was only after a while until she finally said, "Oh God." She looked to her husband, who stood next to Naruto and asked, "Why is he here?"

"Apparently, he was trying to prevent the death of the unborn Uchiha infant, who is to be named Sasuke."

Kushina blinked. Minato smirked and ruffled his son's hair. "Doesn't he look like his old man?!" exclaimed Minato, shocking both Kushina and Naruto. She shook her head and muttered, "You're being so hyperactive even before your son's born …"

Naruto felt awkward to be around his parents, even though he had longed to see them. He just didn't think that he was the heir of the Fourth Hokage, one of the strongest ninjas in Konohagakure's history. "So Naruto, what's your favorite food?" asked Kushina, smiling sweetly at her teenage son.

Minato nudged Naruto and cleared his throat. 'Oh,' thought Naruto with a soft snigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later, 9.59pm

"So, son, are you ready to return?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry 'bout the delay, Kushina was dying to know EVERYTHING."

"Nah it's okay, I think I learnt pretty much everything about my parents. It was more than enough, dad." Naruto smiled and stopped next to Minato. The Hokage shot Naruto a questioning look, but Naruto merely grinned and gave his father a tight hug. Minato turned slightly pink and hugged the tall blonde back with a smile on his face. "It's … time."

Naruto stepped back and prepared himself for the time travel once more.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light that appeared far off in the distant forests. Minato smiled and muttered the jutsu and formed the seals. Before Naruto disappeared, he remembered hearing a loud, monstrous roar and seeing Minato look out the window.

"Itachi …!!" shouted Sasuke, his expression growing livid. Naruto appeared behind the Uchiha and gasped. Sasuke turned around and was immediately pushed over by the older Uchiha brother. Right now, Naruto was even more prepared than ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah … I got a bit rushed as I remembered I had tons of more assignments to do (Secondary school life is never peaceful)**

**But yep! **

**Next Chapter: Saving Sasuke**


	7. Back!

Hello all 0.0

I've been seriously inactive these few days because of the exams of the first Term.

But yes, I guess now I can continue this ff :D

Weeee


	8. Chapter 6

Naruto Shippuuden: Altering Time

Chapter Six: Saving Sasuke

**A/N: Hello! This is the sixth chapter :D It centers mainly on the short battle between Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto, and then after that it proceeds to telling us how the present had been changed. And if you're probably wondering, Naruto would automatically return back to his time after preventing the action that triggered Sasuke's death.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

A kunai whizzed past Naruto and he instantly recognized this room. Turning to his left, Naruto faced the worst enemy he had ever come across. Pein smirked and approached his nephew. "Where did you come from?" growled Pein, as he prepared to kill Naruto. The blonde frowned and realized that the other Naruto was thrown into another room. There was no time to fight Pein now. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouted Naruto as multiple clones appeared behind him. All of them charged towards Pein, giving the real Naruto a chance to head for Sasuke and Itachi's battle. He sprinted down the dark hallways and turned into the familiar chamber. "Sasuke!" screamed Naruto, alerting the Uchiha to his brother's deadly lunge. Sasuke jumped away and landed next to Naruto and smirked at him. "Nice timing, Naruto," drawled Sasuke. Naruto was relieved and was ready to defeat Itachi once and for all.

"Two young kids … wanting to defeat me?" mocked Itachi. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Sharingan." As he opened his eyes, Sasuke glanced at Naruto and nodded. The younger Uchiha brother activated his Sharingan as well and wielded his sword firmly. 'I'm not going to let Sasuke die in front of my eyes again,' thought Naruto firmly. He released a series of deadly kicks towards Itachi, but the Akatsuki member swiftly dodged them all, until the very last blow. Naruto's fist flew into Itachi's face and sent him stumbling backwards, his mouth bleeding. "Impressive," muttered Itachi. Sasuke frowned and glowered at Itachi. "You'll never make it out alive, Itachi."

"Who says?"

"The both of us," replied Naruto flatly, clenching his fists.

Itachi chuckled deviously and cracked his knuckles. "You'll regret all of this," growled the older Uchiha brother. Suddenly, he disappeared. Within a split second, he reappeared behind Sasuke and swung his leg upwards and hit Sasuke hard on his neck. The raven-haired teenager fell to the ground, unconscious, but that was not the end of Sasuke's turn in this deadly battle. The unconscious clone on the ground disappeared as the real Sasuke dropped down from the ceiling and prepared to give Itachi a devastating blow with his sword. The alert shinobi dodged quickly, but had received a rather serious cut on his right arm. Scowling, Itachi knew that both of them had already improved in skills and together, they matched his prowess. "Alright, no more games!" shouted Naruto. There was a short silence before the familiar sound of the Chidori was heard. Sasuke glared at his brother and roared, "I'll never miss this time!!" He lunged towards Itachi and hit him directly on the chest, but before the Chidori could enter his body even further, a hand erupted from the ground below and grabbed Sasuke's ankle tightly. Itachi jumped high up in the air and formed seals and lightning speed. "Katon, Gokakyuu no Jutsu!"

A large flaming fireball advanced towards Sasuke, whose leg was halfway stuck beneath the earth. From up above, Itachi knew that the fireball would definitely consume his helpless brother, but what came after that was way unexpected. Uzumaki Naruto, who was covered in red, demonic chakra, shielded Sasuke from the monstrous fireball. Naruto was already turning into the Kyuubi and gaining full power, Itachi knew. Knowing that he would have to fight this fight another day, Itachi landed back down on the ground. Naruto growled and approached Itachi, who held a composed expression. "It seems that … this may be the last time I will escape from a battle with the famous two. We will meet again and finish this battle," said Itachi. As soon as he disappeared, so did Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatake Kakashi stood in front of a certain grave, one that he would remember almost all of his life. Uchiha Obito's grave stood firm, with his worn-out goggles in front of the tombstone. Suddenly, a sudden movement broke the long silence. Kakashi turned to the bushes. "Who's there?" muttered Kakashi, narrowing his eyes. Surprisingly, it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, who had just jumped out of the thick bushes. He had injuries and bruises all over, and his blue eyes where staring straight into his. "It's about time, Naruto," said Kakashi. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Naruto raised his eyebrows and asked, "What is it, sensei?"

"That," said Kakashi, as he pointed towards the visible Hokage Mountain. Naruto glanced towards the Mountain and stared at it for a few seconds before realizing the reality of what he had done. Tsunade's face was not there, and Minato's was the last one. That would only mean he would still be alive. "When I woke up everything was in a mess. Things that shouldn't have been here are here." Naruto stepped forward and asked, "Is Sasuke alive?" Kakashi sighed and nodded nonetheless. "Yes, he is. But there are dire consequences which you should deal with first, Naruto!" The blonde blinked. He didn't see what was wrong. Minato was alive, so wasn't that a good thing? Kakashi folded his arms and continued, "Some things have been undone, because of the actions of the Fourth." "Like what?" asked Naruto, starting to fear for the very worst.

"Like how Orochimaru's still alive and Anko joining him."

Naruto gasped. "How's that possible?!"

Kakashi looked back at Obito's grave and answered, "Minato … insisted on waiting for you, all this while, right after this time was changed."

He glanced back at Naruto again. "And it was a very long time."

Suddenly, Namikaze Minato appeared in front of the two. "Naruto, you're back," said Minato, with a warm smile on his face. "I was waiting for you." Naruto frowned and said, "You changed this time?" Minato shook his head and grimaced. "I'm afraid that when you had warned me about the Kyuubi, I was already prepared. Sandaime sealed the Kyuubi inside you, despite the consequences." Naruto was shocked. That would mean that Sarutobi had died instead of Minato, and that now the Fourth was the ruling Hokage of Konohagakure. "It's time we headed for Orochimaru's base, now that Naruto has returned," said Kakashi suddenly.

Minato looked back at Kakashi and nodded. "We're taking Naruto with us."

The Fourth Hokage looked much older now; he was even growing a moustache. Naruto had never imagined looking at Minato in this way, but yet it seemed perfectly normal.

Within a few minutes, Naruto, Kakashi, Minato and Sai were leaping through the forests, their destination set on Orochimaru's hidden base.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys I know this is short but I still have to finish up my lamp for Design and Technology.

Oh the horror.

But the next one will be longer, promise!!


End file.
